


Mrs. Stacy Stilinski

by TheGirlWhoDancesWithAlphas



Series: Dribble Drabbles [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, its a name!, not actually girl stiles, proposal fic, stiles is named stacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-29 21:48:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlWhoDancesWithAlphas/pseuds/TheGirlWhoDancesWithAlphas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My cousin's name is Stacy he is boy and he hates it so much. So I want to write a fic about it.</p></blockquote>





	Mrs. Stacy Stilinski

“It’s not horrible.” Derek said and even without werewolf lie detecting ability Stiles knew he was lying. 

“Liar” Stiles replied sprawling himself over Derek’s outstretched legs, head resting comfortably in his lap. “Like who the hell names their son Stacy?” 

Derek smiled, carding his fingers through Stiles’ soft hair. It was getting longer, long enough that Derek’s fingers stuck in the thick locks while he smoothed it out. Stiles would complain that it hurt, that Derek pulled too hard at it when he was kissing his way into Stiles’ mouth. Would wine about how much of a hassle it was to style it in the morning but deep down he knew Stiles loved it. They both did. 

“It’s really not that bad, it’s a family name” Derek reasoned and Stiles rolled his eyes. 

“That’s easy for you to say, freaking Derek Hale, you’re name isn’t Stacy Stilinski! My parents are twisted individuals, I sound like a Sally Sweetheart doll.” He said throwing his head back exasperated. 

Derek chuckled, it was deep, and it echoed through the entire house. Stiles loved it, he loved how often he heard it, how when Derek smiled his whole face lit up, hell the whole room lit up. He loved that it reminded him of, family, of pack, of love and acceptance and everything that is good in the world. 

“Stacy Stilinski.” He said grinning. 

“I’ll smack you.” Stiles countered. “I told you because you’re my boyfriend and I love you not so you could laugh at me.” Stiles pouted and Derek smiled. 

“Alright Stiles, I won’t make fun anymore Sweetheart.” He said smiling and running is thumb over Stiles’ cheek. 

Stiles smiled, “promise me when we adopt little were-cubs you’re not going to make me name them something stupidly ridiculous like Stacy Jr.”

Derek laughed leaning down to press a kiss to the mole on the side of Derek’s neck. “I promise when we adopt little baby were-cubs I will not name them anything as abnormal as Stacy, unless it is a beautiful baby girl.” He said smile tracing its way over his features, rubbing his nose against Stiles’ affectionately before turning his attention back to the television. 

Stiles let out a long sigh, “now I want kids. I’m 21, that’s an okay age to have kids right?” 

Derek laughed reaching his hand down to twine with Stiles’. 

“I think you missed a step there hon.” 

Stiles made a puzzled face a minute, the tiny wrinkle appearing above his nose that he got when he was thinking really hard about something. 

“Oh!” he said after a moment, rolling off Derek’s lap and onto the floor. He dug into his pocked hurriedly propping himself up on one knee. “Hey Derek, marry me?” 

Derek grinned, “What a romantic” he said pulling Stiles back up into his lap. 

“Is that a yes?” Stiles asked, settling one leg on either side of Derek’s lap. 

“Do you think I would have put up with you for five whole years without intending to marry you?” Derek asked leaning forward to capture Stiles’ lips. 

Stiles chuckled, “shut up, you love me!” 

“I do.” Derek replied “want to know what the best part about this might be?” Derek asked with a smirk. 

“What?” Stiles murmured, breath leaving hot trails over Derek’s lips. 

“When we’re married you’ll officially be known as Mrs. Derek Hale.”

Stiles laughed, “It’s pathetic that a Mrs. is an improvement on my name.” 

Derek grinned leaning forward and pressing his lips against Stiles’ once again. “I Love You Stacy Stilinski” 

“I love you too Mrs. Stacy Stilinski” 

Derek laughed, “Shit I hadn’t thought about that” 

Stiles settled himself farther into Derek’s lap, “still worth it?” he asked eyebrow quirked over an unnaturally beautiful eye. 

“Completely.”

**Author's Note:**

> My cousin's name is Stacy he is boy and he hates it so much. So I want to write a fic about it.


End file.
